The specific aim of this study is to provide research findings that validate the use of Leopold's Maneuvers by CNMs as an effective intervention in disgnosing malpresentation. This traditional, cost effective, and non-interventionist tool is a cornerstone to nurse-midwifery care. CDMAS ONLY.